This invention relates generally to pulse-generating circuits and more specifically to high-voltage pulse-generating circuits in which high voltages are achieved by initially charging N number of capacitors in parallel and discharging the capacitors in series.
In the art of high-voltage pulse generators it has generally been the case to use a single capacitor which is charged to a specific voltage which is then transferred to a transformer secondary, multiplied by the transformer turns ratio. These circuits require a high-voltage transformer which is not only expensive, but increases the rise time of the high voltage output pulse due to the inherent induction of the transformer itself.
In view of the deficiencies in transformer output pulse generators, it has been the practice to charge capacitors in parallel and at the proper instance coupling in series to produce a high-voltage pulse which is the output of the circuit. Problems arise in switching from the charging mode where the capacitors are connected in parallel to the discharge mode where the capacitors are connected in series to produce the high-voltage pulse. As high repetition rates are required for the high-voltage output, the switching from the parallel to the series mode becomes increasingly critical. The output pulse rise time must be fast and the period in which the capacitors are charged must be fast also and properly coordinated to provide an efficient high-voltage pulse generator which can be operated at relatively high-pulse repetition rates.